La no tan princesa y el hurón
by Slowtraffic2110
Summary: Era insoportablemente insoportable. Una palabra, venganza. La venganza se sirve fría por una enfurecida pelirroja. Y después, bueno, siempre podía hacer un picnic o algo para pasar el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowlling.**_

* * *

¿Alguna vez haz conocido a ese tipo de personas a las que quieres golpear con un objeto cilíndrico preferiblemente tan duro como para perforar un craneo?

Rose Weasley si. Y vaya que si.

Ese mocoso prepotente poseía todo lo que hacía que Rose activara el modo _asesina en serie, _organizado y amorosamente concentrado en una sola persona. _Lo detestaba._

Detestaba su sonrisita de superioridad, su intolerable manía de sonreir de lado-maldita sea, por algo la boca estaba a la misma distancia de la oreja izquierda que de la oreja derecha. ¡Justo en el centro, por Merlín!- y que fuera casi tan inteligente como ella.-Rose hacía incapié en el _casi,_ nunca iba a admitir que el hurón la superaba en algo-

Lo peor de todo es que dicho especimen pertenecía al grupo de "Amigos por siempre, y ya que estamos juntos de paso jodamos a Rose como trabajo de tiempo completo" en que que estában su primo Albus, la cría de sapo y ella misma.

Vale, en el fondo-muy _muy muy muy en el fondo- _le agradaba. Pero cinco de los siete días de la semana era un buen merecedor de un golpe en sus partes nobles-con un bate de béisbol metálico, claro está-

Al principio no era tan mal chico, estaba segura de que su querido primo lo había corrompido de una u otra manera._ Maldito Albus Potter_. No es que Malfoy fuera un santo o especialmente correcto, pero al menos en esa epoca no chorreaba sarcasmo e ironía por todos lo poros y tampoca tenía ideas tan macabras. Si, ideas macabras si que tenía, pero no del nivel mearse-en-los-pantalones-nivel-cuatro.

Si señor, sus amigos estaban disponibles para venganzas, bromas con un nivel reglamentario de sadismo y bodas o funerales en las vegas.

_Era cierto, _Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, perono venía al caso.

-¡Rose!

-¿Si Albus?

-Tenemos algo importante que mostrarte, respondió su primo.

-¿Y esa cosa tan importante que tienen que mostrarme justo en este instante sería...?

-Es una sorpresa, replicó Scorpius negandose a responder a su pregunta con una sonrisita triunfal. _Esa que tanto la irritaba_.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, masculló de mala gana la pelirroja mientras los seguía arrastrando los pies, sin compartir ni un poco del entusiasmo de los dos Slytherins.

La guiaron hasta la torre de astronomía, generalmente vacía durante el día y después a una prqueña aula cerca de la entrada que parecía ser mas bien una especie de deposito.

La invitaron a pasar primero, cerrando la puerta justo detrá de ella.

-¿¡Pero que diabl..?!

-Disfruta tu estadía, le dijo burlonamente el rubio bajo la mirada horrorizada de la chica. Y se fueron dejandola atrapada en aquella pequeña habitación cubierta de polvo y de telerañas...telarañas... _Oh mierda._

_-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Si desean hacer algún comenterio o sugerencia pueden dejar un review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

No hace falta explicar que Rose había heredado la aracnofobia de su padre-aunque bien pudo ser también gracias a sus primos Fred y James, que habían pensado que sería muy divertido reproducir otra de las hazañas de su tío George y su gemelo. La víctima de aquella broma había sido Rose, y no había resultado lo que se dice muy _bien_-

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba asustada. Y estar allí encerrada junto a esos animales no ayudaba mucho a calmar su ansiedad. Sentía que recorrían su cuerpo, decenas de ellas, con sus patas delgadas y peludas...estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

Era la venganza, lo sabía, nunca debió haber vertido esa poción en el jugo de calabaza de sus amigos. Sin embargo, encerrarla en aquel armario era _demasiado_. Ellos sabían que le _aterraban_ las arañas, y aún así habían decidido dejarla allí sin posibilidad de escapar. Cuando saliera de esta, los mataría con sus propias manos.

Se apoyó contra la puerta maldiciendo en silencio. Tenía que pensar como escapar, entre más rápido saliera de aquel lugar, antes podría ir a patearle el trasero a esos malditos infelices.

Cayó de espaldas y se golpeó contra el suelo con un sonido seco. Le tomó unos segundos ubicarse y concluir que alguien había abierto la puerta.

Ese alguien sonreía con prepotencia, mirándola divertido.

-No es gracioso- gruño la chica mientras se arreglada la ropa con brusquedad.

-En realidad, si lo es.- respondió el muchacho mostrando una sonrisa aun más amplia-

-Cállate rubio oxigenado.- Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Hey, es natural!

-¡JÁ! Si claro, y yo soy Merlín.

-¿De veras? No lo sabía. Así que, querido Merlín, ya que admites que soy rubio natural, ¿por qué n-

-¡CÁLLATE!-bramó la pelirroja empujándolo contra la pared.

El chico pereció algo confundido al principio, pero luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Oh gran Merlín, no sabía que tuvieras tan mal carácter! –decía el rubio sin parar de reírse- Tanto como el de Rosebud Weasley, la que tiene esa expresión de querer arrancarle a todo ser vivo la cabeza de un mordico.

Rose sabía que solo había podido hacerle perder el equilibrio porque había estado desprevenido y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Si lo intentaba ahora, no lograría mucho, él era más alto y corpulento que ella. Por mucho que le doliera, debía admitir que si quería tener alguna oportunidad de vencerlo, debía esperar a que estuviera distraído. Sin embargo, tenía tantas ganas de ver su puño estrellarse contra su rostro. Incluso le estaría haciendo un favor. Sin su rostro _precioso_ y su expresión _encantadora_ –estúpidas admiradoras, eran insoportables- su lista de pretendientes no deseadas se reduciría notablemente.

Optó por ignorarlo y caminar en sentido contrario. Al cabo de unos metros, se dio cuenta de que la seguía, pero no se detuvo. Siguió caminado hasta llegar a los jardines, sacó un libro de su mochila y lo abrió sentándose bajo un árbol cerca del lago.

-¿Qué lees?-el hurón se había sentado junto a ella y observaba con curiosidad lo que estaba leyendo.

La chica suspiró y cerró el libro.

_-La Metamorfosis_, un libro muggle, me lo obsequiaron mis abuelos. Es sobre un hombre que despierta, y se encuentra convertido en un insecto.

-Vaya, que ideas tan… interesantes tienen los muggles. Muy interesantes… ¿Qué crees que piense Higgs si amanece convertido en un gusarajo?

-¡Scorpius!-lo reprendió la pelirroja con una sonrisa disimulada.

-¿Qué? Solo preguntaba.

Los dos contemplaron en silencio la portada que apoyaba la chica en el regazo por unos minutos. Mostraba a un hombre con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas.

-¿Quieres volver al castillo?- lo oyó preguntar.

-Seguro

Bueno, tal vez no lo castigaría hoy. Mañana, mañana planearía algo. Ahora solo quería ir a cenar.

Se sentó en su propia mesa mientras veía a Scorpius dirigirse hacia la mesa de Slytherin y sentarse junto a su primo.

Mañana, se prometió entes de servirse puré de patatas.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**N/A: El apellido Higgs pertenece a Terence Higgs, mencionado en los libros como parte del equipo de Quidditch de la casa de Slytherin y sería contemporaneo a Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y por supuesto los Weasley -hijos más jóvenes, claro está- Espero que esta información les haya servido de algo.**

**Gracias a Guest-Raven Alisa Weasley por comentar.**

**Raven: Muchas gracias, que se puede decir, motiva a escribir, espero que te guste.**

**Guest: Lo siento, lo siento. Te consolará saber, que sigue viva, asi es. **


End file.
